It All Started With A Note
by Eleantris
Summary: 'Dear Kate. I love you. Rick.' That was all she needed to read, before her heart sped up, to beat in time with his. -Just a short, very fluffy Caskett oneshot. No plot.-


_**Hey. Just a really short, fluffy Caskett oneshot I thought of whilst watching a Taylor Swift concert on TV. Don't think this actually has anything to do with her songs, but they made me want to write something sweet and romantic, so here you are! I hope you enjoy it and please review!**_

_**X =D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own Castle. **_

_**It All Started With A Note**_

* * *

It all started with a note.

She had walked into the bull pen one morning, made herself a coffee because Castle hadn't arrived yet and then made her way over to her desk, intent on finishing the ever increasing pile of paperwork that was waiting for her there. But once she had sat down in her chair, placing her coffee cup down, Kate noticed a little post-it note stuck to the top of her paperwork pile. Frowning slightly, she reached out and picked it up, her eyes falling to the familiar writing there, the scrawl small so as to fit all the words on the post-it.

_Dear Kate, _

_Thought you should have something nice to read before you get started on all this. _

_I love you. _

_Rick. _

For a moment, Kate stared at those three little words, eyes wide, not knowing what on earth to do. But then, as they sunk in, very steadily, a wide smile began to spread across her face. Her heart seemed to beat faster in her chest, but not unpleasantly. Not the way it did when she was scared, or running on adrenaline alone. No, it felt like it was beating quicker because of the words she had just read. It was beating faster to keep in time with his.

Still smiling, her expression exulting happiness, Kate grabbed one of her own post-it notes and a pen, her stomach doing little flips the whole time, anticipation building up within her. The more she thought about it, the more she realised how typical it was of him to tell her this way. Not to her face, as some women might have preferred, but in a note, with words. Because he was a writer, a wordsmith. He could convey so much more with a few words on paper than he could in a long-winded, spoken speech. It was just one of the reasons why she loved him back.

* * *

Rick was whistling to himself as he made his way into the precinct and headed straight for the break room. He guessed Kate was in already, so he went to make her a coffee and grab one for himself, too. But when he entered the break room, he noticed her coffee mug had already gone, and that there was a post-it note, similar to one he had written on the previous night, in its place.

Frowning for a second, but smiling at the same time, he moved closer, picked it up and read what was written there.

_Dear Rick, _

_I love you too. _

_Kate. _

There was a sound behind him and he turned round to see her stood there, a small, almost secretive smile on her face. "You forgot my bear claw," she told him, and he saw a sparkling happiness in her eyes that he had never seen before. It made his heart skip a beat when he realised that he was the reason for the look in her eyes that morning.

"Want to go get one together?"

She grinned, knowing that going out for a bear claw together was the last thing on his mind. "I'll grab my coat."

* * *

As soon as they were out of the precinct, Kate felt a hand cover hers and looked down to see Castle's fingers intertwining with hers. She glanced up at him and smiled, meeting his gaze. "What made you decide to write me a note?" she asked softly, wetting her lips slightly with the tip of her tongue.

Mesmerised, Rick gazed at her and smiled, stopping as she came to a stop beside him. "That was my attempt at being romantic," he murmured, before he dipped his head towards her and the inevitable happened. Their lips met and Kate responded, kissing him with a slow, burning passion. They broke apart briefly and Rick whispered against her lips, "That, and I'm a coward."

It all started with a note.

* * *

_**Ooh, fluff! :P Hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and I'd love to know what you think!**_

_**X =D**_


End file.
